


Of voids and spanners.

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Void Stiles, hurt!theo, season 5B AU, spanner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Theo wanted Void!Stiles, Stiles shows him exactly why sometimes you should be careful what you wish for.Also I wrote this when I was very very tired.





	

Theo blinked slow as he woke up, he tried to move but he couldn't. The feeling of cold metal under his bare torso and rough straps around his wrist made him aware he wasn't back at his hideout. A figure emerge from the corner of his vision, straining his neck to make out the dark blob.

It disappeared again, tinkering with something.

“Whos there. Show yourself” Theo demanded, thrashing against the straps.

The figure ignored his demands and continued whatever it was doing.

“Tell me what you want” He growled, trying to keep a cool composure. He wasn't use to not being in control, especially since he broke off from the Dread Doctors to purse his own agenda.

The tinkering stopped and he heard the footsteps as the figure grew closer. His neck hurt from all the straining as he tried to get a glimpse. A small sound of shock emitted from his mouth without permission.

“Stiles. What the hell are you doing!”

Stiles looked amused as he slowly paced around Theo “I would of thought it was obvious” he baited.

“I won't repeat myself. What the hell do you think you're doing!” 

A poorly feigned look of shock crossed Stiles face “I'm giving you what you wanted”

Filling with rage Theo attempted to lunge forward but he couldn't “And why the hell would I want you to tie me to a table”

Stiles nodded in agreement “Granted” he replied, biting his bottom lip “That might not of been exactly what you wanted. But, you wanted void Stiles and here he is”

It was Theo's turn to frown in confusion

“You know what void Stiles loves” Stiles leaned in almost close enough for Theo to bite him and he did contemplate spitting but another part of him was curious “void Stiles loves pain, despair and chaos and guess who is full of that”

Stiles jumped back and clapped his hands together “That's right ladies and gentlemen, everybody's least favourite chimera. Fuck me if you aren't just a ball of energy waiting to be absorbed by me” rubbing his hands together Stiles smirked at Theo's scowl.

“I can help you” Theo responded, changing tracks. This could still work in his favour.

Once again Stiles nodded, this time however he ran a hand along Theo's chest. It was cold and haunting “Yes, You will be a big help to me. See, I'm going to need a lot of power to take on the beast and that means a lot of negative energy. That's where you come into this poor little weak Theo”

“I am not ...”

“Shut up dumb-ass” Stiles snapped back “You're seriously unbelievable, you expect anyone to believe your a big bad wolf? I've seen little old ladies taller than you, and a plastic knock off of a werewolf – please Lydia is scarier than you. Scott's mum is scarier than you. Your worthless and you know that. Hence why you're running around pretending to be an alpha”

“Is that right” Theo spat back “You'll be in for a hell of a surprise”

“Surprises!” Stiles yelled, throwing his hands in the air “I love surprises, here's one. Scott's still alive. Yip, turns out you failed at that. Failure, something you might be used to since you're a failure”

“I am not a failure” 

“Do you feel that resentment, that anger, because Theo matey, I sure do. Tastes so good. Tell me, how much resentment do you feel that you caused your sister to die”

Theo went quiet, tugging at the straps.

“She died a horrible death, calling out for you to help her”

Theo growled at Stiles, baring his fangs

 

“I know you hate yourself for it, don't you. You try to hide it deep down inside but coming back to Beacon Hills brought it all back. Liam told me, when we were stalking your dodgy ass that he smelt grief coming off your chemo-signal by the bridge”

“You know nothing, you don't know half the things I know”

“Your right, I wouldn't know how it feels to kill a family member”

Theo laughed darkly, tilting his head up as far it would go “What about your mother?”

Instead of the reaction he was expecting, Stiles eyes brighten “Good grief, are you trying to guilt me. Boy Theo you are more of an amateur than I was expecting. Tell me, do you recognize this?”

His vision focused on a spanner in Stiles hand, still blood stained from Donovan.

“I'm guessing you do, you used this to fuck me and Scott and now, oh..” Stiles looked longingly at the spanner “I'm going to use it to fuck you”

Theo struggled against the restraints furiously but in vain “You're crazy” he screamed

“Crazy no, void yes. This is what you wanted Theo. Void Stiles, who feeds on the pain of others. You have so much pain inside you, its so tempting” He leaned forward again and ran a hand through Theo's hair and Theo lunge forward to to bite anything he could reach but Stiles slammed him back onto the table with inhumanly strength.

Stiles sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose “You're such a little shit Theo” he shook his head and disappeared.

“Stiles I am going to get free and I am going to kill you” he threatened, but the only reply he got was Stiles muffled laughter. Stiles returned with a large knife, which he plunged into Theo's chest. Theo's eyes went wild at the searing pain.

“I did this to Scott too, but it's more fun with trash like you. I have to be more careful though, being a chimera you won't last as long and I would hate to have to find someone else who's as tragic as you”

Any reply Theo had was drowned out by the blood filling his mouth as Stiles twisted the knife inside him. The knife stilled but there was no relief as he felt Stiles cut off his trackies and black underwear with no care, cutting the side of Theo's thigh as he went.

Stiles screwed up his face as he glanced down at Theo's naked body “Disappointing, Scott and Derek was much larger but then again they are real men”

He heard a lid pop and smelt the distinctive smell of KY enter the air “I'm not doing this for you of course, it'll just be easier for me if I loosen you up a bit” A finger rammed deep inside with no prep work, followed by a second one.

“Do you know how often I've wonder how tight you are. More than I should but you make such flirty eyes at everyone. Like a little fucking dirty slut. Like the trash you are, and like the trash you are when I'm finished with you I'm going to dump you in the skip but for now, lets enjoy this”

Something cold probed against his hole and he realised it was the spanner, it ripped into him as Stiles shoved it, further than Theo thought it could go. 

The pain was too much and Theo drifted into unconsciousness.

A bright light burned his eyes as he struggled to wake, he couldn't feel his arms and something painful was lodged deep in his ass. The spanner!, his stomach was still sore as hell but the knife was gone.

Gritting his teeth, he summoned some strength to talk “Does Scott know you're here, doing this”

“Awake are we?

“Answer me” Theo tried to demand, but his voice was weak and his head spinning.

“Yes Sir, Right away Sir!” Stiles mocked out of sight “To answer your question, no he doesn't know. No one knows, they'll all just assume the Dread Doctors put you out of your misery for being a failure like all the rest...”

“I am not….”

“I know, I know… you're not a failure… except you are. Completely, you failed at being a brother, being a human, being a host for the beast, being an alpha, having a pack, having a plan. You brought out void Stiles but didn't know how to handle him. Tell me, when did you ever successfully achieve anything?” 

Theo swallowed the bile in his mouth 

“You can be useful for something though, you passed out before I had a chance to get off”

“Fuck off” Theo swore, attempting to shrink into the table “Stay away from me”

Stiles stepped closer, not that Theo could see for the blinding light.

“Oh, but I wanna to get really close Theo really close to that pretty little mouth of yours. No fangs, or you'll regret it”

Something warm and pulsing hit Theo's cheek and slide across his face, leaving a slick trail. It took far too longer for his brain to process it was Stiles erection. It pressed at his lips, pushing it way in and then back out and then back in.

“Theo, I know you're useless but come on, giving a blowjob isn't rocket science, you're gonna have to put some more effort than that into it” Stiles taunted.

Theo strained his neck to get on the right angle, his head killing him as he tried to focus on Stiles cock but it was nearly impossible. Then Stiles pulled his head off his cock and grabbed his hair, pulling his head on an uncomfortable angle as he furiously stroked himself to climax and squirted over his face. The heat of the light caused Stiles cum to dry quickly on Theo's skin.

“God, that was amazing” Stiles panted “Thanks for that Theo, I got to go but you hang around aye”

Theo collapsed against the table below him in a broken, dirty mess.

A tantalising smell entered the air, teasing Theo's nose as he came back into consciousness. His vision slowly came back, little black dots slowly fading away. 

“Hungry?” Stiles asked, walking up to the side of the table with a burger in his hand and Theo's mouth watered at the smell as his captor tilted his head at him before taking a massive bite out of the burger, chewing it with his mouth open.

Smirking down at Theo, Stiles raised a drink to his mouth to wash down his bite before putting both down on the table beside Theo's naval.

“I don't actually care” Stiles carried on, ignoring Theo's continued silence “The beast just attacked a school bus full of kids, by the way”. 

“My heart bleeds for them” Theo deadpanned, staring up the ceiling. Without missing a beat Stiles retorted “Actually, your sisters heart bleeds for them. Remember how you and the Dread Doctors gutted her”

“I was nine at the time ….” Theo started.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Blah blah Santa, blah blah she wanted you to have it, blah blah you didn't understand. I can believe it too, your not smart enough to understand”

“I was however, wasn't I?” Theo smugly replied “I managed to break apart Scott's pack, and take down the True Alpha himself” but it doesn't seem to both Stiles, who rolls his eyes.

“Remind me again who is currently tied up and who's mercy”

“You wait till I get out of this and I'm going to rip your throat out”

“With your teeth? I've heard that threat before, I mean we both know your a copy but can't anything you do be original?”

Stiles placed his hand on Theo's torso “Even the fact you have so many issues isn't original, you know how many angst ridden white boys I've had to deal with” his hand slowly slid down Theo's treasure trail.

“So many, of course with Jackson and Isaac I didn't have this ability to enjoy it. Just had to grin and bare it. I'd love to hire a therapist to dig deep through all those beautiful issues”

His hand wrapped around Theo's cock, which despite the situation started to harden under Stiles expert touch.

“You're probably wondering why it feels so good, see before Malia I had a lot of time to experiment on myself. Find out exactly how to get the right response”

Stiles thumb rub around the head of Theo's leaking cock. 

“I wonder if you even realise how fucked up you are”

“Excuse me, your the one sexually assaulting me” Theo snapped back “I think your pretty fucked up”

“I thought that's what you liked about me Theo, why you keep hanging around me and making flirty eyes with me. Although, you eye fuck almost everyone don't you. Those beautiful eyes, I could just crave them out and store them in my fridge”

Theo swallowed hard at Stiles morbid comment, attempting in vain to back away as his cock continued to betray them, leaking into Stiles hands. He felt a pain shoot though him and up his cock as Stiles ramped out his stroking.

His panting got heavier as Stiles stroking continued to increase, the pain in his body increasing to almost unbearable levels as he shot streams of cum into the air. As he relaxed back into the table he heard Stiles laughing.

“Jesus Christ, I knew you were fucked up but that, that is just something else. You got off on me enjoying your suffering. Scott would to put you back together my little freak, he's so innocent like that. That's why he needs me, to protect him from the likes of you”

Shaking Theo's cum off his hands, Stiles said nothing as he left the room.

 

The next time he woke up Stiles was sitting at the end of the table in dark holding a syringe just staring blankly at him, Theo's head was still killing him but he could still make out the smell of blood on Stiles clothes.

He chuckled at everything and nothing, raising a prefect eyebrow at Stiles “What's the plan now” he asked slowly.

Stiles leaned forward, his face looked haunted “I'm not powerful enough, the beast is too strong”

Theo let his head roll back and slump against his prison “Oh how sad” 

Stiles looked up at him and a grim smile covered his face “Don't worry, you're going to help me”

“Am I?” Theo huffed “And pray tell, what you plan to do now”

Stiles stood up and smiled down at Theo.


End file.
